


Pick up line

by darkmoore



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoore/pseuds/darkmoore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah uses a 'pick up line' of sorts ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick up line

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "up" prompt over at fan_flashworks. Thanks go to Brumeier for beta!

“Pickerupbabe”, Sarah stood smiling in front of Steve and had her small arms raised into the air expectantly. Steve stared at her. 

“What did she just say?”

Danny glanced over at his husband and grinned. “She asked you to ‘pick her up, babe.’” 

“Did she just quote you?” Steve sounded adorably startled. 

“Yup. I wouldn’t make her wait too long, babe.” Danny advised. 

Sure enough Sarah repeated “pickerupbabe” with more fervor. 

Steve obliged and Danny had to smile. He’d never get tired of seeing their little girl wrapped up securely in Steve’s arms. He was a damn lucky man indeed.


End file.
